MY HERO ACADEMIA: Love and War
by KingofShallowynd
Summary: Class 1A takes a field trip to an amusement park, but their day of fun is interrupted by a group of villains! The leader of the group uses a Quirk that makes the students of the class more...aware...of one another. Scattered, they'll now have to fight a battle against deadly opponents all while certain feelings are awakening within them. Multiple pairings, multiple villain OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Just a couple of things to note - if you were following my old MHA fanfiction, just know that that one's either on hold indefinitely or I might rewrite it extensively…not sure which. For now, this idea is the one pulling me along in my head so I want to work on this. **

**The second thing to note is that this will follow a POV structure similar to that of the ASOIAF series. Each chapter will be from the POV of a different character from Class 1A. Some might have more than one; I don't know yet. But there will be at least twenty chapters to look forward to and then maybe some kind of epilogue. We'll see. **

**Make sure to leave feedback! I do not own My Hero Academia. I only own the villain OCs.**

One - U

People were trying to approach Todoroki again.

Minoru Mineta sighed and wiped the sweat off of his small brow. On hot, sunny days like this, the balls on his head felt incredibly stuffy, and he had an impulsive urge to remove them, even though they would grow right back. It was like scratching an itch; the itch wouldn't necessarily go away, but it gave you _relief_, at least. In any case, he couldn't remove the balls. That would probably count as using his Quirk, and they weren't allowed to do that in a crowded place such as this.

"Wow!" one of the random girls was swooning. "That scar you have on your face is so awesome! And your…erm…the two different colored eyes…"

"Heterochromia," the other girl put in helpfully.

"Yes, that! It's so pretty and unique!"

"You don't just have your powers going for you, you know," the second girl, who seemed to be more level-headed, said. "You've got the looks to go pro. That doesn't apply to all of your class."

The girls of 1A gasped. "Hey!" snapped Kaminari angrily. "I've got the _looks_!"

Iida chopped his hand downward through air, decisively. "If you mean to insult our class with this, then begone."

Some of the less conventionally good-looking members of the class seemed to shrink away. People like Tsuyu, Shoji, Sato…and Mineta, of course. _It's not really a problem with my face, _he told himself for the hundredth time. _I could get hella girls like Todoroki if I was just taller. That's all it is. _

The second fangirl laughed nervously and took a step backward. "Haha, I didn't really mean it like that…I just…"

"I agree with Iida," said Todoroki, his voice dripping with cold, calm fury. "I have no interest in your backhanded compliments. We're here at the amusement park to enjoy our day, just like you. So leave us alone and let us do that."

_Yeah, as if YOU'VE been enjoying yourself, _Mineta thought grumpily, but the words did have power, and the fangirls moved off. The first one winked at Midoriya as she walked away, though, something Mineta did not fail to miss. Midoriya turned red as a pepper and began opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

"Deku!" Bakugo shouted. "Stop that! You look like a fish, idiot!"

"Aghghgh, sorry…" Midoriya seemed to collect himself and looked down at the ground. To his left, Uraraka was staring strangely, first at him, then at the girls, now walking away in the distance.

"Ugh," Mineta groaned under his breath. Did Midoriya not notice that Uraraka liked him? And did _Uraraka _even notice it? Sometimes he swore he was the most aware person in the class, except for maybe Ashido. But the difference there was that the pink-skinned girl _wanted _people in the class to start hooking up. Mineta did not want that, unless it was him. _How could that stuttering crybaby Midoriya be the first? There's just no way. It's soooo unfair. _

"Oh, woe is me…" Kaminari complained. "I'll never be a chick magnet like Todoroki or Midoriya…"

Jiro looked back at him in disgust. "Not with that attitude."

Mineta gripped his arm. "Come on, man…" he whispered. "Let's go off and find some girls. It's an amusement park, after all. There's _tons _of them here." Kaminari was the closest thing he had to a real friend in Class 1A. It seemed like the electric boy was the only other one who seemed to really care about girls. The rest of the boys were _wayyyy _too focused on hero school.

"Erm…" Kaminari looked nervously between Mineta and Jiro, who had probably overheard them. Her earphone jacks rose threateningly into the air.

Kaminari seemed troubled. "I think I'll pass, Mineta. Sorry."

Mineta felt tears streaming down his cheeks. "Whyyyyyyyy!" he cried. "Kaminari, you're the only one who'd be willing to go with meeeee…"

The other boy smirked. "Well, right now, there's _no one _who wants to go with you. C'mon, Mineta, the class was split up into groups all morning. Now we want to go ride some stuff as one big group. It'll be fun, don't you think?"

"Noooooo…not reallyyyyy…"

"Ugh. You're so difficult." Kaminari grabbed Mineta by the sleeve and began dragging him along at the back of the group, Mineta crying loudly the whole time. Some of the girls like Yaoyorozu and Ashido looked back, the former with an expression of disgust, the latter trying to stifle a laugh. _It's not fair_, Mineta thought. _Why do I have to stay with these girls who already know that I'm lame? I'd much rather go meet some new people, and make a good first impression…since I already ruined that with these six. _

But there was nothing for it. He didn't have the physical strength to resist Kaminari, who was like two feet taller than him. _If only I were taller. If only I were taller. If only I… _

"Ah!" Aoyama exclaimed dramatically. "There it is!"

He posed and pointed up to the grand structure at the center of the park, which they'd avoided up until now as a group, hoping to all experience it together. It was a great big volcano, with all sorts of fake rockwork and waterfalls decorating the sides, and a huge metal tower emerging from the top. As if on cue, a ride vehicle came launching out of the volcano's crater and up the tower with a BOOM sound effect. The people on the ride screamed as they reached the apex of the tower, and then dropped back down.

"Magma Blast," breathed Kirishima. "Manly men only beyond this point. If you want to chicken out, now's the time."

"Truly a masterpiece of engineering!" Iida declared.

"It should be called Bakugo, the ride," joked Sero.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Explosions not unlike the fake one that came from the top of the volcano erupted from Bakugo's hands, and everyone in the class laughed.

"Ah, there you all are," said a deep, bored voice.

The entire class turned to the source. "Aizawa-sensei?!" most of them exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, it's me." Eraser Head walked over to them with his hands in his pockets. "I gave up trying to look for all of you so I decided to go sit on that bench. This is the central plaza of the park, so I figured you'd all have to come this way eventually. Didn't expect you to be all together, though. Guess that makes my job easier." He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Yaoyorozu. "You are our only chaperone, you know! It fell to Iida and me to give directions and make sure everyone stayed safe today!"

"Amusement parks aren't really my thing," Aizawa answered. "I would have liked to just stay on the bus, but…"

That was when they all heard the explosion.

"Huh?" Mineta suddenly felt the earth shake underneath him, nearly losing his balance. "Hey, hey, _whoa!_" Kaminari put a hand on his back, to steady him. "Thanks," he mumbled. _Not that I really needed your help or anything. _

The class looked around wildly. "Was that from the volcano?" asked Hagakure.

Another explosion, and suddenly there was smoke billowing up from the entrance area, which branched off from the plaza to their left. People were running and screaming.

"No," Aizawa said, shaking his head. "This is an attack. Get behind me."

The class parted to let him through, his scarf billowing up. He pulled his goggles out of his pocket, getting ready for a fight.

Mineta's heart was racing. All around him, the class was whispering.

"Villains again?"

"Are they here for us?"

"I can't believe this is happening. Can't we catch a break? Are we not allowed to go _anywhere _in peace?"

"Someone should call the pros."

Mineta began to tremble. The smoke had completely enveloped the entrance area, and all around them, people were running away. Running away from the volcano, away from the central plaza. Running back behind them. _Shouldn't we be going, too? We'll be the only ones left for them to… _

Silence. The last person came running from the smoky gloom, and passed them without a second glance. Ahead there was nothing but a barrier of grey-brown dust. "Can't see a thing," Midoriya mumbled. "Can one of us use a Quirk to clear away the…"

"NO!" Aizawa interrupted firmly. "Stay behind me. Do NOT use your Quirks."

Mineta felt his lower lip begin to shake. They had lost all sight of the volcano now. Their world had shrunk to the space of concrete path around them. And not a sound came from out there, except the howling of the wind.

Silence. Still further silence. Mineta felt a scream threaten to bubble up from his lungs. _Where are they? What's happening? Where will they attack from? Ho… _

A shadow fell over them, and then a HUGE rumbling sound went off between the class and Aizawa, as if something had fallen on top of them. The world shuddered again, and everyone screamed in surprise. Mineta slipped and hit the ground hard. "Ow…" he clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his head.

Around him, the class was buzzing. Eraser Head turned to look back at them, took a step forward…and hit something with a loud glassy _THUMP. _

"Huh?" the pro hero teacher raised his goggles off his head, blinking in confusion. The entire class went silent. "Ai…Aizawa-sensei?" Yaoyorozu asked timidly.

Aizawa raised his palm…and flattened it against something. An invisible something, between the students and teacher. "An invisible barrier," he declared, his voice sounding strangely muffled behind it. "Someone's Quirk. I need you all to run and go…"

Silhouettes emerged from the smoke behind him. "SENSEI!" Midoriya shouted in alarm.

Without hesitation, Eraser Head whipped back around and flicked his goggles down onto his eyes in one fluid motion. One of the silhouettes shot a beam of light out of the gloom, short and sharp like a bullet. It hit Aizawa square in the face and knocked him back, causing him to slam bodily into the barrier.

The class gasped.

The smoke began to clear around the silhouettes, as Aizawa slumped over on the ground against the barrier, dazed. There were seven of them, organized in a V-shape. The one taking point at the front and center began to laugh, and as the smoke cleared, Mineta saw the silhouette take shape. It had curves. It was a woman.

Immediately he felt blood rush to certain areas of his body, and he slapped himself. _Under control, or you're going to die. You're going to DIE. _He was scared out of his mind all over again.

The laughing woman took a step forward. She was dressed in a skin-tight black bodysuit, but there was a red heart stitched over her left breast, where her actual heart would be. Her hair was long and wavy and crimson red, and her eyes were a deep piercing blue. _Oh no, _Mineta despaired. _She's hot. _

In her hands she held two long daggers, which she twirled lazily as she stepped toward Aizawa. "My companion's little light beam did a number on you, didn't it dearie?" she asked him. Eraser Head only groaned on the ground. "Blinded your eyes. Now you can't erase our Quirks, hmm? It helps that we knew you were the teacher of this dear class." She looked up past the barrier at all the 1A students, standing silently in shock. "This class, who have performed so admirably in so many dangerous situations and competitions."

"You keep away from him!" Uraraka demanded, getting ready to fold her hands together.

The woman only laughed. "I wonder why that is? Oh, I know. Because of how _focused _you all are. On being heroes." She turned slightly, to reveal a tank of something strapped to her back. A tube led from the tank to a spot on her neck. "That's all anyone focuses on these days. Being a hero. Whatever happened to the strengths of the old world? To leading normal lives? To good family values? To getting a normal job, making up one puzzle piece of society? Whatever happened to fear? Whatever happened to _love_, I ask you?" She flicked a switch on the tank. "Sliding Door, remove the barrier. It will no longer be necessary."

A tall man with a nervous smile and short silver hair stepped forward, and made a swiping-up motion with his arm. He wore normal clothes, but Mineta supposed he must be the one with the Quirk that created the barrier. _And now it's gone!_

Almost immediately, Kirishima and Midoriya made a move towards Aizawa, but a girl with striking yellow hair in a ponytail and completely white eyes stepped forward too, and shot a long yellow beam out of her wrist, casting it across in a line in front of their feet. The class stopped short. "No closer," she said calmly, the lack of pupils in her eyes giving her a blank, threatening look. Mineta swallowed, his heart beating faster and faster.

The red-haired woman at the front laughed harder, and to her right, a fourth villain came forward, a short, shirtless man. He was incredibly muscular for someone of his size, and Mineta felt a pang of childish jealousy. But then he noticed the man's face, which was covered by a terrifying demon mask, its expression twisted into a leer. Almost immediately, a nearly inhumane fear seemed to take hold of him, and based on the reactions of his classmates, they were all feeling the same. Midoriya and Kirishima shrank back. Hagakure let out a frail squeaking sound. Even Tokoyami gasped.

The woman smirked at the sight of their fear. "This is my right-hand man, Nightmare. I can see you all like him a lot. And I…they call me THE MATCHMAKER!" She pressed another switch on her tank, and suddenly a red gas came pouring out of it with impossible speed, billowing into the air around the students.

_It's like Midnight's gas, _Mineta thought frantically, remembering his final exam. The class looked outward in a circle as the stuff surrounded them, and then backed away in alarm as it closed in, running into each other clumsily.

Then, the gas was on them, and Mineta felt it _enter _him, force its way into his eyes, his ears, his nose. He put his hands over his face and coughed. _Agh! Gross! It's…sweet… _

It smelled and tasted really good. Strange…

As the gas cleared, Mineta looked around at his classmates, confused. His eyes widened.

Kaminari was still on his feet, but not for much longer. The electric boy let out a low groan and stumbled, falling flat on his face.

The rest of the class had already collapsed. Mineta was the only one still standing. His jaw dropped. "WHAAAAAAT?" he said aloud, in disbelief. "ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS? I CAN'T DEFEAT THEM ALL BY MYSELF!"

The Matchmaker had stopped laughing. She took another step forward, crushing Aizawa's chest with one of her high-heeled red boots. The teacher let out air in a choking sound. "You, boy," she called to Mineta. "How do you feel?"

"Uuuuhhh…" Mineta scratched at his face and gazed at her. "Scared? Kinda horny?"

She cackled, throwing her head up in the air. "Listen well, Class 1A!" Around him, the class stirred and groaned. Still conscious, and listening, but not able to get up. _What did that gas do? Why am I the only one unaffected? _

Mineta watched as the last of the villains stepped forward. A mutant-type with green scales, a razor-sharp tail, and leathery wings like a dragon. And then…a normal-looking Japanese guy, of average height, with a belt of gadgets around his waist and a small device in his hand.

"Listen well," the Matchmaker repeated. "You have all now felt the power of my Quirk, and soon you will feel the power of Nightmare's. You will remember what it was like to be normal. The emotions of the old world will return once again. WE ARE THE BRAVE COMPANIONS!" She shouted it to the sky, raising her arms up grandly. She took her boot off of Eraser Head's chest and stepped away. "Sliding Door? Trap the teacher."

The silver-haired villain made a wild array of hand gestures, and a box of barriers closed in around Aizawa. He seemed to regain his movement, and tried to get up, only to hit his head on the invisible ceiling. He pounded wildly against the walls, and then scrambled around frantically, looking back at his students, who had now begun to groggily get back up.

Mineta gasped. Aizawa's eyes were bloody and half-closed, but he saw them all the same. "1A students!" he declared through his box, his voice even more muffled. "I…pro hero Eraser Head…"

The normal-looking Japanese guy stepped forward. "Nakano?" The Matchmaker called sweetly. "Scatter them."

The guy raised the strange little black device in his hand, and pressed a button on it. It began to beep and glow red.

Aizawa coughed. "...I hereby give you permission to use your Quirks in battle!"

The class breathed in sync. The Matchmaker's eyes widened in fear. "Nakano, _hurry_!"

Kirishima hardened his arms. Little explosions sputtered from Bakugo. Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami. Mineta inhaled in anticipation. _Here comes the battle here it comes here it comes… _

Nakano brought the device down to the ground, and slammed it into the concrete.

The very air seemed to vibrate, and Mineta was blasted off his feet, soaring into the sky. He very briefly noticed the other students also getting blasted away before he was tumbling, losing all orientation, somersaulting through the smoke.

Whatever blast that device had caused, a sonic boom followed, rippling hard through the air percussively, and Mineta put his hands over his ears. _This is it, huh…I'm gonna land and I'm gonna die, all without ever losing my virginity. What a failure I am. _

He unceremoniously crashed into a bush.

At first, he was having trouble processing that he was not only still alive, but fairly unhurt but for a few scratches and bruises. He got up slowly and brushed himself off, looking around wildly.

The smoke was thick here, but he could see a series of colorful grand archways up ahead. The front of the park, the entrance…but also the exit.

Mineta blinked. He thought back to something someone had said at the beginning. _Someone should contact the pros. _

He looked around. Not a soul, classmate or civilian, was in sight. Everyone had fled or were probably captured.

_I was the only one who wasn't affected by the gas. I may be the only one with the wits to do this. It might be ALL UP TO ME. _

Mineta ran for the exit. "Stay safe, guys," he whispered under his breath, sending a prayer to his classmates. "I'm not abandoning you, I swear. I'm going to come back…with help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites so far! Here's chapter two. **

**Once again, each chapter will entirely follow one character's perspective and thoughts. I decided to get Mineta out of the way for the opener. He won't be back for a while. **

**I do not own My Hero Academia.**

Two - OCHACO

When the man slammed the gadget into the ground, and the energy sung out in all directions, the rest of her friends were blown away. But Ochaco Uraraka floated.

The gas had made her light-headed, sick at her stomach. But she remembered how to activate her Quirk, at least. She floated backwards through the smoke, flipping over and over at a slow pace. The villains were somewhere in front of her. _Maybe it will do me some good to make them think I got blown away with the rest. _That probably wouldn't work, though. The woman - the Matchmaker, she called herself - seemed like she had done research on all their Quirks.

Ochaco felt bile rise up in her throat, and puffed her cheeks out in a sickly wince. _I was already nauseous from that woman's gas, and floating is just making it worse. I have to get down. _But she couldn't even see the ground, and…

Her feet flipped and found something solid to land on, which in her zero gravity state she assumed was the ground. Ochaco exhaled in relief and deactivated her Quirk. That was a mistake. She had found footing on the slope of the fake volcano, it turned out, and what she had presumed was forward was actually straight down.

Ochaco stifled a yelp as she went tumbling down the slope, feeling like she was banging her elbows and knees and head on every loose rock and outcropping the park designers had added for the sake of realism. _Oh noooo if I'm only at the volcano then those villains are still really close and they can probably hear me I-_

She hit the water with a splash.

"HMMMPH?" Ochako had not been prepared to submerge, and water nearly poured into her lungs, but she managed to hold it in at the last second. Kicking hard, she surfaced again, dazed and confused. _Oh, there's a little creek that surrounds the volcano. _She had been lucky that it had been designed deep enough to keep her from breaking her legs, Deku-style. The water was not very clear in this smoky gloom, but Ochaco could see the shine of thousands of coins tossed to the creek floor below her.

Someone was floating to her left, face-down.

Ochaco yet again had to stifle a noise coming from her mouth, this time a gasp. Wavy blonde hair danced in the wake of her splash, and the boy's arms were spread-eagled. It was Aoyama-kun; how did he land so close too? _He's going to drown. I have to help him. _

The smoke was clearing, and she could hear chatter beyond her little creek as she swam to the laser boy. _The villains. The villains are talking about something. _She reached Aoyama and activated her Quirk on him, allowing her to drag him along through the water and back up onto the path. She listened in on the villains.

"Nakano," the clear singsong tones of the Matchmaker rang through the smoke. "Go up to the top of the drop tower and activate the bubble. Those students, and anyone else stupid enough to still be here, will not be able to leave."

"Ma'am," a voice rasped. "Would it not be more prudent for me to use my Quir…"

"You are needed here on the ground, Sliding Door," she interrupted sweetly. "Forming a barrier that large would take up too much time, and it would only exhaust you. Your abilities are much better suited in killing the kids. Nakano's gadgets will do for this job."

"Yes, ma'am," Sliding Door conceded. It sounded begrudging to Ochaco, however.

She looked down at Aoyama, floating in the air at level with her waist. His eyes were closed, and his face was pale and drawn. _He's passed out. Oh god oh god. Is there water in his lungs? I need… _

The smoke had begun to clear. _I need cover. _To her despair, she could now see the seven silhouettes of the villains, about a hundred meters away across the plaza. One of them was getting closer.

The Matchmaker's voice rang out again. "Split up! Those kids were blasted every which way. I want them found and I want them dead. Drago, find the angry boy; give him a taste of real heat. Tinkerbell, dismay the shadow bird. And Nightmare…" she paused, and Ochaco could imagine her full lips curling into a sadistic smile. "You have the son of Endeavor."

The villains were moving off in different directions; she knew she had to move too, and _fast_. But where? Oh, where could she go?

As the smoke cleared further, she saw a concrete building huddled at the edge of the plaza. _A restroom! _There was nothing for it but to dash. _Sorry, Aoyama-kun. _She pulled him along by his hair.

As she dashed, she prayed they wouldn't see her. _Come on come on come on just a little further just a few more meters get there get there GET THERE!_

She knew if they saw her she would be toast. Her Quirk was barely working right now, after that gas had messed up her system. _It couldn't have just been to make us sick, right? There had to have been some other power… _

Ochaco slid behind the wall of the restroom building and went to her knees, exhaling. They had not spotted her.

She turned and deactivated her Quirk on Aoyama. Almost ethereally, his wavy blonde hair fell back to the sides of his head, and she caught him as he hit the ground. "Aoyama-kun…" she whispered. "Come on, wake up! You're the only help I've got right now, and…oh god, don't be dead. We gotta beat these guys, just like we beat Thirteen, remember? When you asked me…"

Her face flushed red.

"Uraraka-san?" came a voice from behind her.

It was all Ochaco could do to not leap to her feet and scream in embarrassment. She and Laser Boy had not been alone in hiding behind this restroom building.

She turned to face Deku, fighting to stop the heat rushing to her face. _What is happening to me? I think of that time I was confronted about my crush, and suddenly, he appears. _The gas was still billowing in her stomach, making her hot and lightheaded.

The green-haired boy was crouching on one knee, his palm against the concrete wall of the building. "Uraraka-san!" he repeated. "Are you alright? Any injuries?"

She finally managed to shake her head. "N-n-no, but…Aoyama-kun is…"

Deku's eyes widened as he saw the blonde boy on the ground. "He looks like he's drowned! Hold on, we've got to get the water out of…" The green-haired boy scrambled over to Aoyama, and leaned over him, blinking anxiously. Ochaco could only watch, her mind filled with hot fog.

Deku lowered his hands onto Aoyama's chest, and pressed down hard repeatedly. "C'mon…c'mon…" he bit his lip cutely, and his green eyes flashed with determination. Ochaco did not realize it, but her eyes had glazed over watching him. _He's so amazing…and he smells nice…what is happening to me…_

"Argh!" Deku pulled his hands back and lightly activated his Quirk, green lightning pulsing through his arms, and then gave Aoyama's chest one final great push. Water spouted from the blonde boy's mouth, and he choked, his eyes shooting open.

Midoriya sank back against the wall and lowered his eyelids slightly as the lightning in his arms faded. "Thank goodness," he murmured. Ochaco felt something melt inside her upon seeing that, and without even thinking, reached her arm out to touch his chest.

They both paused for a second and stared into each other's eyes frantically.

Ochaco pulled her hand back in a snap, blushing deeply. "S-sorry!" she stammered. "J-just making sure that you were okay, too!"

"Y-yeah, of course!" agreed Deku, his face the color of a tomato.

Aoyama spent a good minute coughing before he managed to sit up. He opened his mouth to speak, but Deku shushed him. "Quiet!" he hissed. "The villains are close. Or at least, some of them are." He looked at Uraraka. "Did you hear what they were saying?"

She nodded, disquieted by how thrilled she felt from the question. _I can be useful to him! _"The woman…the Matchmaker…she split up her cronies. One is going to fight Bakugo, I think. Another is going for Todoroki, and another for Tokoyami. The normal-looking guy, the one that used that sonic device thing that blew us all away, she sent him up to the ride inside the volcano. Up to the top of the tower, I think. To form…a bubble?" she frowned in confusion. "I don't know what it means, but that's what she said."

"Not good." Deku peered around the side of the building, and Ochaco followed suit, her head popping out above his. "There are still people in line for that ride. Inside the volcano."

"What is happening?" A shadow fell over her, and she knew that Aoyama had popped his head out above hers.

They watched as a ride vehicle came launching out of the volcano, up to the top of the tower. "There's no one on board," Ochaco muttered.

"Yes there is," said Deku, pointing.

Sure enough, the vehicle stopped at the top, and the man Nakano used some sort of shorting device to force his harness to open. He clambered up over the vehicle and onto the top of the tower, where a control booth sat.

"There's a guard or a worker in that booth," Ochaco mumbled. "Oh no."

They did not see the confrontation through the booth's murky windows, but it was a brief one. Nakano stepped inside, and seconds later, a man was flung from the booth. He fell screaming, over a hundred feet to the ground. He fell on the other side of the volcano, so the three of them did not see the impact. But they heard it.

"Ohmygod," Ochaco let out. Aoyama shrunk away from the corner and plumped back onto the ground, his trademark pointed smile taking on a sick, twisted quality. "This is bad, mon amis," he said shakily. "Very, very bad."

From the top of the booth, a strange shimmering wave of something went shooting into the air, and then it began to spread, like a ceiling that covered the sky. It spread all over the whole park.

"The bubble," Deku whispered. "A barrier to keep us all inside." He pulled out his cell phone and gave it a look. "It's blocking communications as well. We're alone in this park, unless someone managed to make it out."

Ochaco's eye twitched. She knew that she was supposed to be focusing on the situation at hand, but she couldn't stop _looking _at him. The way his curly hair framed his freckled face. That determined look in his jade eyes. The way his t-shirt clung to the muscled contours of his torso with sweat. _Ohhh, Deku… _

She slapped herself mentally. _Focus, FOCUS! Is it just because I'm with both Aoyama and Deku at the same time? What is wrong with me? _

"We have to take out that tower if we want to get a message to the pros," he was saying. "But first, we need to gather up more of our classmates. Being scattered like this isn't good. I don't want a repeat of USJ, or the forest fight. Aoyama, can you do like you did in the licensing exam and shoot a beacon into the sky?"

Aoyama clutched his stomach and shook his head guiltily. "Sorry, monsieur. That gas and that little unplanned swim has done a number on my insides. I won't be shooting my dazzling laser for at least an hour. Aside from that, I can't think of a quicker way to get all these villains to know our location as well."

"HEY HEY!" a voice jeered. "BEHIND THE BATHROOM! COME OUT AND PLAY, WHY DON'TCHA? I CAN TRACK WHERE MY GAS HAS GONE IF IT REMAINS CLOSE ENOUGH, AND IT IS BOILING ITS WAY THROUGH ALL ONE, TWO, THREE OF YOU!"

Deku cringed. "I think they already know where we are." He peered around the building again, and Aoyama did the same. Ochaco hesitated before following, seeing how her green-haired target seemed to _bend _around the corner, showing off that well-defined ass…without even realizing, she had licked her lips. _WHAT? WHAT AM I DOING! OH MY GOD…_her face had gone very very red.

"HMM!" the Matchmaker shouted again. "IS THERE A GIRL BACK THERE, BY ANY CHANCE? I SEEM TO SENSE MY GAS WORKING QUITE WELL THROUGH YOU, SWEETIE!"

_The gas. It's the gas. OF COURSE! _She slapped her forehead. _I am such an idiot. She even calls herself the Matchmaker! _So the gas intensified romantic and sexual feelings, then. Ochaco knew she had to share that information with her two companions, only…

She pouted. _It doesn't seem to be affecting them like that at all! That's not fair! How can I let them know about this without making it awkward! _

Deku leapt out from behind the building, and his Quirk charged up through his arms and legs. "Let my teacher go!" he declared, pointing in the direction of the open plaza.

Ochaco started and jumped out too, feeling delayed and clumsy. Aoyama did the same, although he couldn't even shoot his laser right now. _What a sorry fight this'll be. And the worst part is she KNOWS how unfocused and sick we feel. Well, all except for… _

She watched Deku, whose forehead and eyebrows were creased down in righteous anger as green light coursed across his body. _It's like romance is a speck for him, barely even a possibility. He doesn't see me like that, and he never will. _Despairing, she followed his line of sight, to where the Matchmaker stood confidently in the center of the plaza.

The crimson-haired woman was striking an open-legged pose with one hip strutted out. She held her daggers crossed over her large breasts. Next to her, Aizawa slouched on the ground, trapped in an invisible case. He seemed lethargic, out of it.

The Matchmaker laughed. "If you want him so bad, honey, come and claim him." Her tongue ran over her lips. "Is that how you lean, Izuku Midoriya? Is your teacher the object of your fancies? I admit that I'm surprised. I expected as much from your blonde companion there, but not you."

Aoyama drew himself up upon being called out. "I may surprise you…_madam_." He threw a lot of venom into that final word, and Ochaco admired him for a moment.

Deku _still _did not seem to realize what the gas was doing, even after the Matchmaker's provocations. "Your Quirk isn't for fighting," he called, steely. "But all of ours can be. And there's three of us, four once I get my teacher out. You sent all your cronies far away. You're all alone."

The Matchmaker's grin widened even further. "Alone, am I? Willowisp, now!"

Ochaco only had time to see the shadow approach out of the corner of her eye and open her mouth to scream a warning before it was upon them.

A wiry man dressed in an indigo and dark purple costume seemed to leap from nowhere, throwing a leaping punch right into her face. Ochaco turned away from the impact and took it in the side of the head with an _oof_, her brain ringing out in pain. In a split second, the man whirled, kicked Aoyama hard in the stomach, and then kicked out again, tripping up Deku, and then Ochaco saw him disappear.

He had dashed through them and landed blows on all three, that quickly.

Ochaco shook her head hard and stood back up straight. Aoyama was stumbling back toward the bathroom, making vomiting sounds. Deku looked around wildly, in every direction. "Where!" he shrieked. "Where is he coming from, Ura…AAAH!"

The man appeared again, punching Deku's shoulder, and then landing four more glancing blows in an instant, attacking the boy's neck, hip, and the crook of his leg. Deku charged up his Quirk through his right fist and swung wildly, but then the man was gone again.

"He can teleport!" Deku croaked, closing his eyes and clenching his body where he'd gotten hit. "Uraraka, he can…"

"No!" she had been watching, watching closely. As he disappeared, she saw a dark little dot right at that spot…

"No, Deku. He can _shrink_. Watch out, he's…"

The man leapt up and grew from nothing again, but this time he blew right past Deku and went towards her. Uraraka sidestepped him and tried to grab his arm, but then he shrank again, and her fingers closed around nothing but air. Then he grew up right behind her, and the shadow of his fist fell towards the back of her head.

"NO!" Deku shouted, and smashed him with a punch. The man staggered, and for a moment they got their best look at him yet. His face was masked completely, like the villain Twice from the forest, but he had two blinking red lights, one on either side of his head. Then he shrank again.

Behind them, Aoyama was vomiting noisily.

"Willowisp!" the Matchmaker shouted. "Hammer and anvil!" And then she was dashing forwards, her daggers glinting in the sunlight.

Ochaco's eyes widened in panic. "Split!" Deku commanded, and the two of them separated, the woman's dagger slashing down through the air between them. Deku kicked out with his legs, sending part of his power through them, but the woman flipped acrobatically out over him, her crimson hair flapping in the breeze. Deku charged up for another attack, but then Willowisp grew up from the side and punched him again, sending him flying back towards Aoyama.

As the woman landed, she slashed her dagger up gracefully toward Ochaco, who sidestepped it frantically. The steel twirled and swished, jabbing toward her belly and her face and her neck. She had no choice but to dodge and backpedal. Finally, Ochaco saw her opening, and stepped sideways and forward at the same time to do the takedown move. _Toga all over again. _But this woman was better than Toga, and she had a second dagger in her left hand. It swiped through her right side lightly, a glancing blow, but blood sprayed all the same and Ochaco felt the pain explode. She shrank back and cringed, bending inward over the injury.

Somehow, she'd gotten turned around, because she backed right into Deku. "Huh?" the two students turned around to look at each other, confused. They had been caught in the middle of…

_Hammer and anvil. _The Matchmaker dashed forward from one side, smiling, while Willowisp grew up from the other side. He raised his fist to strike Deku again, but Aoyama came up from the side and landed a reckless punch against the man's face. Willowisp staggered, confused, and Aoyama tried to charge his laser, but entered another fit of vomiting.

As the Matchmaker closed in, Ochaco sprang off from Deku's back and leapt forward, activating her Quirk. The woman floated for a moment, weightless, as her daggers dropped to the ground with a _clang. _"HYAH!" Ochaco released her Quirk and slammed the woman downward hard. She moved in quickly to kick her stomach, but then the Matchmaker pressed the switch on her tank, a short sharp cloud of gas released, enveloping Ochaco and causing her to halt in her tracks, coughing and suddenly feeling faint as her vision flickered. The Matchmaker picked up her daggers and…

Ochaco kept coughing, knowing she was toast. The gas had gotten her again, and it was more potent this time, right in her face. There was only one option, before it messed up her mind too much. "RUN!" she shouted, turning and retreating back toward the volcano.

Deku swiped a fist at Willowisp, who shrank to dodge it and then grew back up _beneath _Deku's arm, landing a glancing blow before shrinking away again. Aoyama followed Ochaco in the retreat.

"Willowisp!" the Matchmaker commanded as Deku turned to follow his two classmates. "Go find some of the other kids. I will handle these."

The three of them stopped at the foot of the volcano, coughing and gasping together. Willowisp had gone, but the female leader of the villains was walking slowly toward them, twirling her daggers almost lazily.

Deku looked toward the volcano, and suddenly they all heard screams. "There are people trapped in there," he said. "We have to go protect them, or get them somewhere safer."

Ochaco blinked at him, dazzled. _You're so, so wonderful…oh my god, the gas. The gas. It's getting worse. I can't focus. _

She had to get away from Deku. That was the only way she could be useful.

Her eyes cast upward to the top of the tower, where the "bubble" was still streaming from the control booth. "I will disable the bubble," she told the other two. "You guys focus on that. Once it's gone, get those people out of the park, yeah?"

Deku gave her a long look that her currently lovey-dovey brain was afraid to try and decipher. "Okay," he said, finally. "Aoyama, you're with me."

The two boys ran toward the entrance of Magma Blast, and Ochaco went the other way, around the far side of the volcano. She noticed that the Matchmaker was following them, and paying her no mind.

She looked up to that control booth again. _I'll do something worth it this time, _she thought. _And Deku won't just see me as an equal. He'll see me as a _woman.

She touched her fingertips together, and began to float up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the positive feedback thus far. Here's the next chapter!**

Three - FUMIKAGE

Ojiro bounded ahead of them, using his tail as an extra limb to launch off the ground along with his legs. Fumikage Tokoyami followed, Dark Shadow streaming out behind him and watching their backs. Hagakure was a floating blouse and shorts running alongside him, but she had begun to pant from exhaustion. The invisible girl was a natural sprinter, but she seemed to lack stamina. _Not to worry. We are nearly there. _

After the blast, the three of them had found themselves on the midway, which ran diagonally off from the central plaza in a straight line all the way to the outer edge of the park, where the railroad tracks were. The entire place was deserted; every guest had fled.

Shortly after getting his companions up, Fumikage had noticed their pursuer. It was one of the two female villains, with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and completely white eyes. She was visibly quick and graceful, and shot four short bright yellow lasers in sequence, all of which the students managed to dodge.

"We need a plan," Ojiro had said.

"There is no time to come up with one," Fumikage had responded. "She will be upon us in moments. We have to find a place to hide and regroup."

"The food court," said Hagakure. "It's at the end of this midway. It's a huge building with a glass roof and tons of space inside. Lots of aisles and stalls and objects everywhere. Surely there's something in there we can use, even a hiding place."

"That will serve," Fumikage told her, just as Ojiro exclaimed, "YES! You're brilliant, Toru!" The tail boy's eyes were alight with admiration.

The invisible girl had begun stammering bashfully in response, and Fumikage sweatdropped. _What on earth is going on with these two? _But then the villain had shot again, and they were now running for it.

As they ran, the food court grew larger in the Dark Shadow user's vision. Another shot fired from behind them, with the _pewwww _sound of a laser. _The enemy shoots light from her wrists. It can be short like a bullet, or a sustained beam like Aoyama's belly laser. _Light was not good. Light could be bad for Dark Shadow, but the beams and shots were thin and focused, easy to dodge. So far at least.

There was also the matter of that pink gas the lead woman had attacked them with, before they were all scattered by that sonic explosion. Fumikage had Dark Shadow to thank for that. He had been affected initially, but his shadowy spirit companion had managed to lessen the impact by absorbing it himself, while _inside _Fumikage's body. _Why would you do that? _he had asked Dark Shadow inside his head, immediately after. The two of them could communicate with their thoughts.

_We don't know what this gas can do to you! _his spirit had replied. _You can survive without me, but not I without you. I don't need you going and getting all sick on me now. _

Fumikage had admired his spiritual companion for that, but the problem resided in that he could hear every thought that Dark Shadow had…and he was starting to have a suspicion as to the effects of the gas.

_MMmmm…this light-beam girl may be trying to kill us and our friends, but my God, what a nice rack. Look at it bounce as she chases after us with the intent to kill. That deathly, empty stare of hers has got me locked right in place, I wish she'd dominate me in bed with that stare. I just want to swoop out and possess her instead for a little while… _

_SHUT UP! _Fumikage screamed in his head. _You are our back defense for now! Just do your job! _

_That's awfully rude of you, Master. Perhaps I will go over to her after all. _

_Her Quirk is light-based. You'd get torn to pieces. _

_Hmmm, maybe I'm into that?_

_What IS this! Dark Shadow, you're not yourself. This gas… _

"Oh, Mashirao!" Toru cried as they kept running. "You're so fast and creative with that tail of yours…it makes me wonder what else it can do…"

Fumikage winced. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

Ojiro looked back and grinned like an idiot. "More than you know, baby, just wait until we get to this building up ahead." Fumikage could not see the girl's face, but Ojiro's was a deep red, and his eyes were slightly unfocused. _These two may have ended up with me after the scatter, but they were right near the center when that woman unleashed her gas. They got a HUGE dosage, didn't they? _

"Listen to me, you two," Fumikage panted through his running breath. "The gas is affecting you. You must fight it, if we have any chance at winning."

"Pfft, Tokoyami, you're no fun!" Toru complained. Then, suddenly, her voice took on a teasing, sadistic quality. "Or maybe you're just jealous, hmm? Jealous that I'm paying attention to Mashirao and not you?" Fumikage watched as the blouse suddenly went flying into the air, and he felt something soft and springy against his arm.

Heat rushed to his cheeks. "Get off me!" he wrenched away from Hagakure. _Ho ho, _Dark Shadow said in his mind. _Why reject the girl? She just wants to have a little fun with us, that's all. _

_Who is us in this situation? As if I'd share a girl with you, you dolt! _Fumikage was quickly losing his cool.

Ojiro had stopped and turned, fury on his face. "Don't be handsy with Toru like that!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Fumikage. "She's mine, and mine alone, do you hear me?"

The three had now stopped completely, and the Dark Shadow user put his face in his hands and groaned in exasperation. "GUYS! The food court is _right there! _If we stop here, then the woman will catch up and…"

Dark Shadow screamed behind them, and pain suddenly shot down through their shadowy connection, and into Fumikage's system. His knees buckled, and light flashed behind them with a sharp POW! The laser shot passed Dark Shadow and hit him square in the back.

Fumikage went flying forward from the force, his heart pounding in his head. He crash-landed into one of the deserted game stalls that lined the center of the midway. As he hit, a stack of milk bottles that was standing upright on the front desk of the booth went toppling off, and they landed on his head with a series of clunks. "Ow…" Fumikage rubbed his head and got to his feet.

Out on the open path beyond the stall, Dark Shadow and the villain were engaged in close combat. The woman had formed a _spear _of light, which she handled with both hands, twirling and going in for jabs on the spirit. Dark Shadow swooped in and out, searching for an opening, but the light made him shrink away every time. _Not good. _"DARK SHADOW! COME BACK!"

The spirit was distracted by his shout, and paused for a moment. That moment was long enough for the woman to slide in and _stab _Dark Shadow with the spear.

Boy and spirit screamed together then, as the villain released her hand from the spear, and it dissolved inside the darkness. Dark Shadow was shrinking, pulling back to his host, and Fumikage nearly fainted from the excruciating pain. _That's it, then. I'm… _

"Tokoyami-san! Are you okay!" A girl's voice rang through his birdlike earholes. He looked up and saw floating shorts and tennis shoes vaulting over the front of the booth, and then there were arms around him.

"Hurts…the light…" Fumikage choked out.

"It's alright," said Toru. She held him up as they walked together out of the booth. Fumikage ignored the softness of her bare breasts against his side, but he _did _reach up to feel her invisible face. "Huh?" Toru squeaked in surprise at his touch.

She was warm. Much too warm. "You're burning up," said Fumikage. "That gas did this to you, don't you see? The Matchmaker woman wants us to lose focus…"

A crashing sound distracted them, and they both turned to look down the midway. At the next game booth over, which was a shooting one, Ojiro was fighting the female villain, tail-on-lightspear. His appendage and her weapon crossed and clashed and parried each other, once, twice, thrice. The villain spun, tucking the spear under her right arm, and went down to one knee, shooting out a short laser shot with her left wrist. Ojiro brought his tail around to protect his face, and screamed in pain as the laser struck his skin. He flew back and splashed into the nearby dunk tank.

Hagakure shrieked. "Mashirao, NO! Ohhh, we have to help him!" she wrenched free of Fumikage, almost making him fall, and began running for the villain with wild abandon.

_She still does not see. GRRR! _Fumikage clenched his teeth together. "Dark Shadow, I don't care if you're ready again or not. We have to save my dipshit classmates."

_Do I get the woman as a reward for working so hard? _

"No."

_Ugh. Fiiiine. _

Fumikage dashed forward, Dark Shadow streaming out behind him like a parachute. Toru arrived at the back of the villain as she approached the dunk tank, tackling her recklessly with a screech. The woman turned and created a light-dagger from her wrist, grabbing it hilt-first with the same hand and making a show of flipping it around before slashing at where Toru's chest was. The girl sucked in sharply and flew back, just as Fumikage arrived. He drove a shoulder into the woman, knocking the dagger from her hand. As it flew through the air it dissolved. _So her light weapons cannot survive out of her hands. _Dark Shadow came around from behind and took a swipe at her. The woman jumped back, light as a feather.

Crying, Toru retreated to behind Fumikage and Dark Shadow. She helped Ojiro out of the tank. "Are you wounded? Did it cut you?" Fumikage asked over his own shoulder, not looking back, keeping his eyes on the light villain.

"No," said Hagakure. "Mashirao, are you alright? Oh no, you've gotten all wet!"

"Not as wet as you're going to be," the boy replied in a playful growl. Toru giggled happily.

Fumikage ground his teeth together. The villain shot at Dark Shadow several times, but the spirit bobbed and weaved, avoiding the shots. A few of them came close to Fumikage himself, and he dodged them as well. "Stay away!" he shouted at the blank-eyed woman. "You will not take me or my classmates."

"Take you?" the woman's voice was not playful like the Matchmaker's. She shook her head. "My orders are to kill you. You will never live to become heroes." She produced another spear out of her wrist, and then grabbed it out of the air with her other hand, spinning it around into a fighting stance. "Enough talk."

She ran forward to attack Fumikage himself, but Dark Shadow came flying in, pushing her away.

"Oh, she wants to kill us!" Ojiro cried. "At least I'll die with you, Toru."

"Yes, we'll die together!" she agreed excitedly. "In each other's arms…mmm…"

_I suppose they're cuddling. _Fumikage had no time to look back at them. His teeth ground together harder.

Dark Shadow swiped forward again, and the woman slid under him, getting closer to her targets. The spirit spun around so fast that he nearly tied a knot in their connection, grabbing her and throwing her away.

"Toru, what happened to your top?"

The woman slashed at Dark Shadow with another light-dagger. He backed off, frightened.

"I threw it away. Don't you like me better like this?"

A sustained laserbeam came out of her wrist and panned across the midway, slicing right through the supports of a booth and causing it to collapse. Dark Shadow compressed himself to duck.

"I guess you're right. I guess I can't complain, mmmhmm."

Dark Shadow reared up and struck right at the woman, his claws outstretched. She shot from both her wrists at once, hitting him in the eyes. The spirit roared in agony.

"Hehe, I can't wait to get _your_ top off."

The woman came running for them. Dark Shadow tried to strengthen up and attack, and faltered, the light weakening him.

"I can't wait to get your _bottoms _off."

Fumikage lost it. "GAH! SHUT **UP!**" He whirled on his classmates in fury. "YOU'RE BACK THERE PRACTICALLY STARTING A DAMN FAMILY WHILE ME AND DARK SHADOW ARE DOING ALL THE WORK!"

The two of them froze. Ojiro's eyes widened. "Tokoyami-san, behind y…"

A striking pain shot through his right shoulder, fierce and explosive. For yet another time that afternoon, Fumikage's legs gave out, and he collapsed to the pavement, the scream bubbling up in his throat turning into barely a sigh. He felt Dark Shadow shrink and slide into his body, to someplace deep inside him where the spirit could only cower.

The villain pulled him up by his collar, with surprising strength. Fumikage blinked weakly at his classmates, his eyes glazing over. Ojiro and Hagakure looked horrified, stuck to the spot in front of the dunk tank.

"My name is Tinkerbell, by the way. I owe the three of you that much." She seemed awkward in her speech, uncomfortable. "If you want him back, come and claim him…" the villain paused. "Inside that funhouse." She pointed to the colorful, curvy structure off the side of the midway, with steep tricky steps leading up to its spinning entrance.

And then she was dragging him away. Fumikage fought to keep his eyes open, his legs scraping against the concrete. "I am not one to take hostages," Tinkerbell whispered to him. "You will only serve as bait. With any luck, those two will attempt to seek help from other classmates, and I can kill several birds with one stone." She allowed herself a dry smile. "More birds than just you two, I mean."

Fumikage almost laughed, through all the despair. _Your plan won't work, _he could have said. _They are not going to come rescue me. They only care about each other. _

**AN: Just letting everyone know that Ojiro and Toru are not just annoying and out of character for no reason. They have been affected badly by the gas. **


End file.
